


Na Stilinskiego Urok

by Liviett



Series: Urok [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Default Sex, Derek Speaks Spanish, Fascination, Horny Stiles, Human Stiles, M/M, Sexual Tension, Wolf Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Od kiedy spędzali ze sobą więcej czasu, zaczął potrzebować go przy sobie, by poprawnie funkcjonować i uzyskiwać upragnione wytchnienie. Coraz częściej przyłapywał się, że zdecydowanie za długo obserwował mężczyznę, kiedy ten nie mógł tego dostrzec, i wiedział, że było tylko kwestią czasu, aż odkryje przed nim swoje wewnętrzne pragnienia. Nie wiedział jednak, że stanie się to tak szybko i niespodziewanie. Sądził, że uda mu się utrzymywać pozory przez kolejne miesiące, okłamując swoje ciało za pomocą własnej ręki i sennych marzeń.</p><p>Kontynuacja "Uroku Hale'a".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na Stilinskiego Urok

**Author's Note:**

> Dobra, kochani.  
> Wyszła taka inicjatywa, by powstała kontynuacja "Uroku Hale'a", więc proszę bardzo, oto jest. Nie wiem, czy sprosta ona Waszym oczekiwaniom, ale mam nadzieję, że i tak miło spędzicie przy niej swój wolny czas.  
> Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy.  
> Pozdrawiam Was serdecznie;**

Stiles objął go za szyję i uśmiechnął lekko od nosem, cały zadowolony z siebie, że udało mu się pokonać niezdecydowanie i wykonać pierwszy krok do rozwinięcia ich relacji. Rozchylił zapraszająco wargi i przejechał po nich językiem, by zwilżyć je przed ewentualnymi pocałunkami. Jego ciało płonęło z pożądania i nie mógł doczekać się, aż ich języki splączą się w długo wyczekiwanym namiętnym tańcu, który sprawi, że jedynie na co będzie go stać, to wyszeptanie próśb o więcej przyjemności.

Rozszerzone zielone źrenice mężczyzny obserwowały każdy jego ruch, jakby próbując przewidzieć co zaraz wykona. Widział niedowierzanie na jego twarzy, jakby lekki strach, przed tym co miało miejsce i naprawdę rozumiał jego reakcję. Przez wiele miesięcy ich więź opierała się wyłącznie na przyjaźni, niczym więcej, co wychodziłoby poza normalność. Nie dawał żadnego sygnału, że był w jakikolwiek sposób zainteresowany wilkołakiem. Czysto platoniczna znajomość. Bez podtekstów. I nagle doprowadził do sytuacji, że siedział na jego kolanach, dopraszając się o zwierzęcy seks. Wyznając przed nim, że od dawna podziwiał jego zalety i opierał doskonałości.

Więc rozumiał go doskonale.

Od kiedy spędzali ze sobą więcej czasu, zaczął potrzebować go przy sobie, by poprawnie funkcjonować i uzyskiwać upragnione wytchnienie. Coraz częściej przyłapywał się, że zdecydowanie za długo obserwował mężczyznę, kiedy ten nie mógł tego dostrzec, i wiedział, że było tylko kwestią czasu, aż odkryje przed nim swoje wewnętrzne pragnienia. Nie wiedział jednak, że stanie się to tak szybko i niespodziewanie. Sądził, że uda mu się utrzymywać pozory przez kolejne miesiące, okłamując swoje ciało za pomocą własnej ręki i sennych marzeń. Choć coraz trudniej było mu dojść, jedynie wyobrażając sobie umięśnione ciało, a nie mogąc go dotknąć, to i tak było to zdecydowanie prostsze i łatwiejsze do zaakceptowania, niż gdyby starszy wiedział o jego prawdziwych uczuciach.

Niestety, prawda o jego umiejętności porozumiewania się po hiszpańsku była końcem opanowania i nie potrafił dłużej powstrzymywać się, żeby nie powiedzieć długo skrywanej prawdy.

Derek odchylił się od niego najdalej, jak tylko się dało, starając się, żeby ich twarze nie dzieliło wcale kilka centymetrów. Niemal stopił się z oparciem fotela, na którym siedział i szatyn nie mógł na to nie prychnąć z rozbawienia, bo on naprawdę nie był taki straszny, żeby ten od niego uciekał.

On chciał tylko seksu.

\- Nie każ mi się powtarzać – Powiedział, przesuwając palcem po jego szyi, czując wyraźnie, jak ten spiął się na ten gest. Przysunął się bliżej. – Derek, pamiętasz, że nie lubię tego robić, prawda? – Spytał, uśmiechając się szerzej, na jego uniesione do góry brwi. Nawet ich niema mowa zaczęła mu się z czasem podobać. – Powiedz coś po hiszpańsku.

Zamruczał cicho, poruszając sylwetką.

Hale wpatrzył się w niego nieruchomo, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się działo. Spuścił na chwilę wzrok na biodra chłopaka, które rozpoczęły miarowy, jednostajny rytm, próbując pobudzić jego penisa. Poczuł, że młodszy był podniecony już w momencie, gdy ten siadał na jego kolanach i najwidoczniej młodzieniec postanowił postarać się o doprowadzenie go do takiego samego stanu, angażując się w swoje zadanie z całą swoją mocą.

Chrząknął, kładąc mu dłonie na talii, by powstrzymać go choć na chwilę, ale jego działanie przyniosło odwrotny rezultat, bo Stilinski zapalił się tylko bardziej, czując na sobie dotyk. Chłopak uśmiechnął się zadowolony, zagryzając figlarnie wargę i nie przestając ugniatać członka bruneta.

\- Stiles, co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery? – Derek zreflektował szybko, że nie powinien pozwalać dzieciakowi na jego głupie pomysły i warknął ostrzegawczo, zaciskając mocniej palce. Spróbował zatrzymać go w miejscu, bo choć sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł, była dla niego co najmniej niepojęta, powoli zaczął reagować na ocieranie i nie chciał, żeby zostało to wychwycone. – Co ty mówisz? Od zawsze czułem, że jesteś dziwny, ale nie wiedziałem, że aż tak.

Skrzywił się. Szatyn powstrzymał się w pół ruchu, mrugając powiekami ze zdziwieniem.

\- Czekaj. Co? Ja dziwny? – Zmarszczył czoło, wydymając usta. – Nie jestem dziwny! Jestem intrygujący, wyjątkowy i szokujący! Jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

\- Szokujący to jedyne właściwe słowo.

\- Powinieneś czuć się zaszczycony, że mnie znasz! … I że zaproponowałem ci seks. Wiesz, nie wszystkim go proponuję.

Mężczyzna próbował zsunąć go z siebie, ale kiedy nie udawało mu się to ze zwykłą siłą, postanowił wykorzystać pokłady tej wilkołaczej. Złapał go pod kolanami i nie czekając na dalszą wypowiedź młodzieńca i ewentualne słowa protestu, podniósł do góry. Choć Stiles z początku zareagował na to z uciechą, to przekonał się szybko, że ten ruch nie oznaczał wcale, że zostanie przyparty do ściany i pozbawiony ubrań. Gospodarz postawił go na ziemi, odsuwając się szybko na odległość kilku kroków, a on spojrzał zawiedziony z powodu braku współpracy.

\- O tym właśnie mówię, o co ci chodzi? Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?

Założył ramiona na piersi, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie masz za bardzo życia seksualnego, ale żeby nie wiedzieć, co to jest seks? – Alfa warknął, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami, ale on tylko prychnął na tę słabą próbę zastraszenia jego niewinnej osoby. – Derek. Seks. Totalnie chcę z tobą seksu, rozumiesz?

\- Totalnie nie rób sobie ze mnie żartów.

\- Stary, ale ja mówię poważnie! – Zapowietrzył się, zbliżając szybko, by pokonać dzielącą ich odległość. Gdy tamten zauważył co chciał zrobić i cofnął się do tyłu, nie poddał się tym bardziej i poszedł krok w krok za nim. – Jesteś taką zajebistą bestią, że nie można cię nie chcieć w łóżku.

\- Zwariowałeś.

\- Z twojego powodu.

Brunet obserwował go całkiem nieruchomo, milknąc, by zanalizować wszystko co usłyszał. W końcu pokręcił tylko głową i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia.

\- Idź do domu.

\- Derek! Ty tępy wilkołaku! – Krzyknął Stiles, łapiąc go za ramię. Jego uścisk był tak silny, że Hale zerknął na niego w szoku, nie wyszarpując od razu ręki. Determinacja tląca się w bursztynowych tęczówkach zbiła go nieco z tropu. – Nie widzisz, jak bardzo cię pragnę? Nie czujesz mojego podniecenia? – Wciągnął powietrze do nosa, tak dla pewności. Uderzył w niego słodko-mdlący zapach, który tylko potwierdził młodzieńcze słowa i zdecydowanie nie było to przyzwoite. – Proszę, nie chcesz zakosztować młodego, chętnego ciała, które przed tobą stoi?

Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, przysuwając do bicepsów opiętych przez koszulkę.

\- Mam piękne brązowe oczy, w których możesz zatonąć.

Przejechał paznokciem po napiętych mięśniach, wzdychając cicho pod nosem. Bliskość mężczyzny powodowała, że kręciło mu się w głowie i najchętniej już w tamtym momencie pozwoliłby mu na wszystko, co ten chciałby zrobić z jego ciałem. Zbyt długie wyczekiwanie i nagła możliwość spełnienia marzenia stały się główną przyczyną jego nieodpowiedniego zachowania, bo naprawdę nie powinien zachowywać się jak napalona dziewica. Wiedział to, ale nie potrafił nic na to poradzić.

\- Gęste włosy, za które możesz ciągnąć przy pocałunkach.

Pchnął prowokacyjnie biodrami do przodu, stając przed brunetem. Ten stał bezruchu, obserwując jedynie jego ruchy, choć Stiles zauważył w zielonych tęczówkach błysk niepewności. Widocznie wizja obiecanej przyjemności, zaczęła powoli do niego docierać i podobała mu się ta reakcja. W końcu była prawidłowa.

\- Długie palce, które mogą obciągać twojego penisa.

Wyszeptał, przybliżając swoją twarz tak blisko niego, by mężczyzna mógł poczuć jego oddech na nieogolonej szczęce. Otarł się o nią policzkiem, drżąc na skutek prądu przyjemności, który przepłynął przez niego, aż do dolnych partii ciała.

\- Pełne usta, które mógłbyś gryźć, aż do krwi.

Hale oparł dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, z zamiarem odsunięcia od siebie, ale gdy ciepły język przejechał po jego szyi, zawarczał niekontrolowanie, zaprzestając działania. Instynkty przejmowały nad nim kontrolę i choć nie przypuszczał, że mógłby dać się wciągnąć w tę głupią grę, to teraz przestał przejmować się zdrowym rozsądkiem. Zapłonął w nim płomień zdobywcy i wiedział, że ugasi go tylko wtedy, gdy ofiara podda mu się całkowicie.

Wbrew jego woli wysunął wilkołacze pazury, którymi przejechał po materiale koszuli chłopaka, rozrywając go na kawałki. Szatyn sapnął.

\- I chude nogi, które mogą owinąć się wokół ciebie, kiedy będziesz mnie pieprzył.

Brunet przycisnął go do ściany - o czym ten marzył tak długo - aż z jego ust wydobyło się głuche jęknięcie. Zagłuszone szybko gwałtownym i mokrym pocałunkiem. Wplótł palce w gęste, czarne włosy i przyciągnął go do siebie, wpijając w wąskie wargi z pasją, o jaką by siebie nigdy nie podejrzewał. Mężczyzna tylko mocniej naparł na niego sylwetką, wbijając w pionową powierzchnię. Wydał z siebie pomruk zadowolenia, wsuwając język do gorącego i zapraszającego wnętrza, jakby zapominając o wcześniejszym sprzeciwie.

Smakowanie Dereka było dla Stilesa tym, czego pragnął od tak dawna. Jego zapach, większa postura i zmysłowe sapnięcia, nakręcały go do granic wytrzymałości. Odpływał, czując, że niewiele brakuje mu by osiągnąć spełnienie, zaledwie po pierwszych pieszczotach, jak głupi nastolatek.

Hale otarł się o niego penisem, by po chwili odsunąć się i złapać oddech. Stiles spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.

\- I tak dla pewności, nie jestem żadnym narcyzem – Powiedział z widocznym trudem, bo uregulowanie oddechu nie było w tamtej chwili prostym zadaniem. – Chciałem ci siebie tylko odpowiednio zaprezentować, żebyś się w końcu na mnie skusił. I tak między nami, to ty powinieneś mówić mi te wszystkie schlebiające rzeczy, tak jak ja wcześniej tobie.

\- Zamknij się już, Stiles – Warknął alfa, odpinając jego rozporek. – Czy nie tego właśnie chciałeś? Nie na tym powinieneś się skupić?

\- Ja tylko staram się, żeby nie było później żadnych nieporo- Łoo, Derek!

Pisnął, gdy jego bokserki znalazły się na podłodze, a ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się na pulsujących członku.

\- Czy to jest właśnie to czego tak bardzo pragnąłeś, Stiles?

Wywarczał Hale, przejeżdżając mokrym językiem po małżowinie ucha, gryząc je na samym końcu.

\- Jeszcze nie do końca o to mi chodziło… - Jęknął głośno, zaciskając kurczowo palce na koszulce starszego, gdy druga z silnych rąk znalazła się na jego odsłoniętych pośladkach, niebezpiecznie blisko wejścia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się działo. Że udało mu się dopiąć celu, o którym śnił każdej nocy. Że w końcu miał go w swoich ramionach, mógł czuć jego umięśnione ciało, że zajmowano się nim satysfakcjonująco. - … ale jeśli wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku, to tak. Kurwa, tak!

Paznokieć drasnął skórę na jego tyłku, na co wygiął się w łuk, otwierając oczy ze zdziwienia.

\- Myślisz, że będę mógł dodać do twoich zalet sprawne palce?

Gospodarz uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

\- Sam o tym zdecydujesz, niño*.

 * _dzieciaku_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)   
>  [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)   
>  [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
